


Loyal

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Ramsay talks to Theon after he had brought him back Moat Cailin. Basically, post-s04e08.





	Loyal

Theon flinched away from the flayed corpse after he gazed at it for a last time. He felt sick as he recalled how cheerfully his master told him all about his "traditions", whilst he had his arm around Theon's shoulders, gently pressing him against his own body as he curiously watched his Reek's terrified expression. 

Theon then heard himself asking if they could go home now, which Ramsay happily affirmed.

The scared Reek attempted to follow Ramsay's orders and joined him and his men, who were leaving the bloody corpses which were laying around. Theon hated the smell of them, and he could feel his nausea coming back. He suppressed the urge to vomit and kept pacing after Ramsay.

-

Ramsay let his hand run through Theon's unkempt hair and softly petted the area where he once pulled out several of strands. Theon leaned into the soft touch, pleased by the sudden softness which came from his lord.

Theon knelt beside the chair Ramsay was sitting on, with his mutilated hands resting on his thin thighs.

He had hoped that he pleased Ramsay after he brought him back Moat Cailin. 

With the strong hand still soft in his hair, he tensed several times out of fear that the nice treatment could turn into torture, as this wasn't a rare thing. Ramsay loved to scare him, especially when his Reek wasn't prepared.

"You did well, Reek. Thanks to you, I have Moat Cailin back, right where it belongs. To _me_." Ramsay made sure to lay emphasis on his words and started to bury his nails into Theon's head, making him wince.

They were in the room where Ramsay usually ate with his father, Roose Bolton. He thought about their relationship shortly, trying to calm himself down. Theon could feel his lord's bold smile as he continued to bury his hard nails in his weak head, earning a soft whimper.

"I d-do everything to please you, my lord." Theon's voice was shaky, but he still managed to be heard. 

Ramsay's grin widened as he looked down at his nervous creature. He thought about hitting him just in order to get a hurt, disappointed reaction from Reek, but he had other plans. 

"Are you really, Reek?" Theon felt trapped. He was telling the truth, he wanted to please Ramsay with his whole strenght. "Maybe you're just tricking me so you can earn my trust." Theon startled up from his kneeling position and nervously gazed up to the man. He would never trick him.

"M-my lord, I would never t-trick you. I belong h-here with you, I am your Reek. Y-your l-loyal Reek. Please, my lord, I..." Theon felt his tears welling up.

"Hush." Ramsay's soft voice reached Theon's ears and he lowered his dirty head as the hand returned to pet him.

"I know. Of course you wouldn't. You are mine." _Until you're rotting in the ground._ Theon heard the words from before very well in his head. He made sure to always remember his place. _I'm Reek. I'll always be Reek. Loyal Reek._ Theon didn't realize that he just babbled his thoughts out loud. 

Ramsay didn't take note of his hysterical talk and stood up from his chair. Theon followed his lord's movements, like a cat would with a mouse. 

"Stand up, Reek." As Ramsay's order reached Theon's attention, Theon stood up as fast as he could, almost knocking himself down again. He nervously gazed anywhere except at Ramsay's face, searching for a point to rest his eyes on.

He could still feel the blue eyes piercing him like a sharp knive, making him even more worried. 

"Do you feel sorry for those men I flayed?"

Reek stopped looking around and focused his eyes on Ramsay again. As their eyes met, he felt the other's cold eyes burning into him. For a sudden reason, he couldn't react.

"Reek? I asked you something." Ramsay's voice became sharp but still managed to sound soft in a cruel way.

Theon trembled before he opened his mouth to answer. "N-no, my lord." 

Ramsay eyed him in a curious way, stepping closer to his creature. "Really? But... weren't they men who fought for your father? The man who tried to protect what he thought was rightfully his?"

Theon was on the verge of despair, but he still tried to be sincere. He knew that he was being tested.

Ramsay threateningly put a hand on Theon's shoulder and stared at his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Those men d-deserved to die, t-they didn't have any right... please..." Theon felt how tears left his eyes and hit the floor.

"Shhh." Ramsay's lips turned into a gentle smile and he guided Theon's head against his shoulder, letting him silently cry his eyes out.

"That's right, Reek.", Ramsay whispered in Theon's ear.  
He took his face in his hands in order to look at him again.

Theon's tears became dry as he looked at his master. He felt thick fingers caressing his cheek, and he once again carefully leaned into the touch.

Soft lips met his own, and Theon froze. He felt the Bolton's lips gently kissing his cracked ones and trembled at the sudden affection he apparently wanted to show. 

As Theon nervously stood there, letting his face being smothered by Ramsay's kisses, he closed his eyes and begged not to be hurt, still being scared.

After what seemed like a minute, Ramsay backed up and smiled at his beast.

"You were loyal. And that's what your ambition should be, Reek. You only exist in order to serve me. Never forget that."  
Leaving a few pats on Theon's face, he turned away to leave the room.

Theon stared at Ramsay with his mouth open, and still felt the bits of his spittle on his cheeks.

"Good night, Reek. We have much to do tomorrow. I expect you to rise up early and wait for me in front of my chambers." With a more serious facial expression, Ramsay left the room, leaving his Reek in the cold with his dirty rags on.


End file.
